


The Future Rules

by jeaniusbell



Series: Lashton [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU - Future, Alternate Universe, Futuristic Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In school, you learned that the present meant more than the past or future ever could. Luke never questioned why, but his suspicions were that maybe life was never this perfect. Maybe there was a life without having one kid, two kids, or having to be a woman and a man couple. Maybe there was a life where you didn’t have to stick to the career you were ‘born’ to do. Maybe there was a life were no one was perfect.</p>
<p>Luke always wanted to learn of the past, and when he does, he meets some people along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the title works two ways. You can think of it as the future rules, like yeah man it's all cool and shit. Or just think of it as there's rules, which is what it's meant to be, but either seems to work. Also, if you pay enough attention, the one shot turns out to mix some of the futuristic stories, like their ideas, so yeah.

In school, you learned that the present meant more than the past or future ever could. Luke never questioned why, but his suspicions were that maybe life was never this perfect. Maybe there was a life without having one kid, two kids, or having to be a woman and a man couple. Maybe there was a life where you didn’t have to stick to the career you were ‘born’ to do. Maybe there was a life were no one was perfect.

Luke always wanted to learn of the past, and when he does, he meets some people along the way.

Michael Clifford, a loud – despite his parents thinking he was the perfect, quiet boy – who preferred unnatural coloured hair over his plain blond hair. Michael was the perfect person, as said by the society. He was an only child, something nodded upon.

Calum Hood, a shy – despite his parents trying to make him more confident – boy who really liked sports. He wasn’t perfect – to his parents – because his chosen profession was actually doctor – some cliché perfect child remedy – but he was always drawn to sports. He was also considered perfect upon society, because he was the youngest of two kids, his oldest sibling being his sister Mali.

Ashton Irwin, an insecure oldest child whose family was nothing shy of normal. Ashton’s father left him, his mum and younger sister when he was five. It was frowned upon, the father and mother separating. So was remarrying and having other kids. So when Ashton’s youngest brother, Harry, came along, his family was completely abnormal.

And Luke, well Luke’s was abnormal. Sure, his parents were still married, but he was the youngest, of three kids. His oldest brother, Jack, was nearly seven years older, while Ben was nearly five. Luke always heard of imperfect families, with children years apart. In the everyday society, they were taught that families had one or two kids – generally supposed to be boy/girl combo – and those with more kids, were usually, very, frowned upon.

Luke officially did not understand the world and its society. He wanted to explore the past, and see what originally the world was like. If there were humans who did not live upon such strict rules. If there were animals that were not just cats or dogs. If there were cars that were not stupid Ford’s or Toyota’s. If there were couples that were not supposed to be boy/girl. 

* * *

 

“Mum, I’m going out, okay?” Luke mumbled, as he tried – literally tried – walking out the house, before his mum pulled him back. “What, I’m just going for a walk. I’m done all my homework.” Luke added, quietly.

“Luke, honey, speak more clearly.” Liz said, patting Luke’s shoulder. “ _Luke speak clearly, you’re not supposed to mumble_ ” Luke heard that, far too often, it was a rule.

“Yes, mum.” Luke said, louder, and more confident sounding. “I’ll be back later, okay.” Luke added, not sure if he would return within an hour, or longer.

“Okay, be safe honey.” Liz replied, heading to the kitchen, to continue whatever she did – cook, bake. Whatever mums were ruled to do.

Luke nodded, opening the door, leaving the dull looking house. Luke never understood the rules, if you were this happy family, why have such a dull looking house? Shouldn’t there be pretty colours, like bright blue, or light green, or even pink? Not something like a dull, and dark, grey – almost black – or a plain and simple white.

Outside, the world looks pretty. With the, usually, bright blue skies or even the dark grey skies as the rain begins. Outside was what Luke would think of as perfect, because it felt as if rules had not existed, and that itself, was a great feeling. Looking at the boring coloured houses, only brought him back to his senses, that life was not, nor would it ever, feel perfect.

Land was flat, so the houses looked like they went on for miles; although, Luke could get to the end of his driveway in ten minutes – walking – it obviously was not _that_ long. The repetitive houses were nauseating, as they all looked too alike. Luke did not understand how some people just knew their house. Luke would admit he has walked into some random house, thinking it was his. They had numbers on them, to tell the difference, but Luke sometimes did not pay attention to the number.

“Hey Luke,” Luke heard someone call. Usually the only person that ever talked to him was Ashton. There was a rule, that all alike families should talk to each other. Since no family was too rich or too poor, they were separated by if their family was normal or abnormal. As Luke and Ashton’s family were abnormal, they were socially allowed to speak to each other. “Going for a walk?” Ashton asked, suddenly next to Luke, with a bright smile. Luke never understood that, Ashton’s family was the most talked about, yet he could smile as if everything was fine. That was not a rule; there was no stupid rule that we all had to be happy. We were allowed to not be. We did not _have_ to smile at everything. We were supposed to tell the truth.

“Yeah, decided that a walk would be fine.” Luke said, trying to fight the urge to shrug. They weren’t supposed to shrug, or slouch, or basically, to sum up, they were supposed to be posh. “How about you, what are you doing out here?” Luke asked, noticing Ashton wasn’t inside his house, reading or writing. His parents picked his career as an author, he was supposed to be studying how to read and write.

“I’m writing a story, but I got a little tired, so I decided to go for a walk before a nap. It helps me sleep better.” Ashton said, smiling even more. He just continued smiling, and Luke wanted to ask if it hurts his face.

“Cool, hey, so I heard that Mali’s getting married, do you think Calum’s going to meet us at the abandoned coffee shop?” Luke questioned. They – Luke and Ashton – talked to Calum and Michael, occasionally, but only at the abandoned coffee shop, As the four boys weren’t supposed to associate with each other, they could only do so in private.

“I think so, he’s always been overprotective, so he’ll probably vent about how she’s making the wrong decision.” Ashton said, giggling softly.

“Yeah, so, I was thinking. Have you ever wondered about the past? Like what happened before. Or even if there was a before?” Luke questioned with his usual curious thought. “Because, I really want to know. We don’t learn much in school, just whatever we need for out stupid chosen professions.” Luke muttered. He hated his career choice, it was to be a teacher, but he was so socially awkward, that being a teacher would not have been his first choice.

“Hmm, I believe so, but you’d have to ask someone who’s like a historian. They usually study on the past.” Ashton said.

“They have those?” Luke asked, bewildered. Luke remember his mum saying something about how when she was his age, the historian was no longer a profession choice. “I thought they made some rule that people weren’t supposed to do that?”

“No, they just switched careers; it never meant they forgot what the past was like.” Ashton said.

“I guess that’s right, but do they have like some sort of library?” Luke muttered. “I would totally read a book about the past, despite hating reading.”

“Hey Luke, can I tell you something?” Ashton muttered, not bothering to answer Luke’s question. Luke only nodded, curious as to why Ashton’s smile faded, and now looked troubled. “I hate reading, and writing, and I sometimes wish I didn’t have to do this. Like, why can’t we choose our careers as we reached 18, or something?” Ashton said, sighing. “I want to do something…different.”

“I know, me too.” Luke said, sharing a smile, as he patted Ashton’s back, encouragingly. “Come on; let’s go to the abandoned coffee shop. It feels more home-y.” Luke said, smiling more as Ashton smiled.

Luke and Ashton made their way to their favourite place, only one block away.

* * *

 

Luke smiled as he saw the familiar building, with no working electricity, but enough light to see himself and Ashton. What he did not expect was that he would find his two – secret – best friends, in the back room…making out?

“Whoa, at least warn a dude.” Luke giggled. “I would rather not lose my innocent via third-party.” Luke teased.

“What are you fuckers doing here?” Michael mumbled, ignoring the fact Calum was sighing – and moaning. “As you can see, we were in the middle of something.” Michael said, almost glaring at the two.

“Well, we’re both bored with our lives and were coming to think.” Luke said. “So, I have a random and curious question… Have you ever thought about the past? I have always wondered what it was like. Like what if it was better back then?” Luke mumbled.

“I don’t know man, can you not be such a cockblock and come back in like an hour.” Michael mumbled.

“Gross, no, no, ew, I’m not leaving so you two can like…fuck.” Luke stammered, blushing quickly. He never felt the need to lose his virginity; he was perfectly fine without anyone else, other than his small group of friends and his family. “What if we let you make-out back here, while we sit in front, okay?” Luke mumbled. Michael nodded happily, while Calum shrugged.

“Or you two can stay and be two voyeurs.” Calum teased, laughing quietly.

“Shut up, we’re just… Never mind you two are idiots.” Luke sighed as he tried not to blush. “Come on Ash; let’s just…leave them alone for a bit…” Luke stammered as he pulled Ashton out of the room.

“Hey Luke,” Ashton said quickly, as they left Michael and Calum in the back room. “Why do you think we’re supposed to marry girls, if we’re boys? Why can’t we choose if we want to be with girls or boys?” Ashton quietly, and curiously, asked.

“Because we have rules, and if we break more, we’ll be disowned.” Luke mumbled. “Our government already doesn’t like how your family is, so if someone with a family like yours decided to date someone of the same gender, they’d be disowned by society, and end up in some shitty place.” Luke mumbled. “Not that your family’s bad, because I love you guys. Like your mum’s awesome, and Harry’s adorable, and Lauren is pretty cool – kind of weird though.”

Someone with a family like Ashton’s – a complicated one, without a dad, and with half-siblings – would be disowned if they ended their family line because they would rather be with someone of the same gender. Not that the family themselves would disown them, but definitely the government would disown them as citizens. There was a place, that they referred to as ‘down under’ and its name came from the fact that it was a country/place below what is known as the equator. Being a part of the northern hemisphere was nice, but everyone was always curious what happened in the down under.

“Luke, I have something to, err, admit.” Ashton stammered. Luke knew – just knew – that it was serious. One, Ashton never said err unless he was hesitant, and two, he never stammered – at least while talking to him. “Um, so, basically, I have like this crush… And um, it’s well… Basically, I have this crush on you.” Ashton looked down, obviously of embarrassment. He knew he was not supposed to. He broke a rule, a law, one that could get him disowned. He also had his own rule, never to fall for a friend, especially a close one, but he broke that one too.

“Aww, wow,” Luke mumbled, “Ash, are you…okay. Like, I know this is big for you, and it’s big for me too. I don’t want to be the reason you’d never see your family again. I also don’t want to be the reason for your pain.” Luke added. “Of course, I think you’re like cute, and like adorable, and maybe hot, but I’ve never thought more than that. Like nothing couple-y. But I never kissed anyone, so maybe that’s why…” Luke trailed off; now noticing Ashton looked uncomfortable. “Ash, please, don’t be mad… I just, I’ve never, honestly, had romantic feelings for anyone. So if you like me, like me, I don’t care how strong they are, I won’t be wired-ed out. I won’t tell anyone that you could possibly only like guys. Or tell them that I’m the only guy you like. Or anything like that.” Luke sighed, pulling Ashton into a hug. “I just don’t want to lose you….”

“Lukey,” Ashton stammered, teary, “I just… I really like you. You’re like this kind-hearted person in the middle of jerks. You’re like, this, unique person who no one could possibly live up to. Or maybe that’s just me thinking. And I love that you’re so curious, even if it’s about the past. I love that we have so much in common. I think…I just love you.”

“Ash, just, wow, um, I don’t know how to respond. Like, do I just compliment you back, or…?” Luke bites his cheek, his thoughts more confused than ever. Seeing, as he has never been told that someone liked him, he is confused how he responds.

Ashton chuckled, awkwardly, “Can I try kissing you?” Ashton stammered. Luke’s mouth went agape, trying to understand that his best friend could be his first kiss, in a matter of time. Luke slowly nodded, deciding he could do worse. He could kiss someone that could literally mean nothing to him, at least he cared about Ashton – even if not romantically.

Ashton slowly moved closer to Luke. As Ashton put his hands on Luke’s face, Luke could feel reality hit him like a ton of bricks. His best friend, who he never imagined dating – before, had just given him a tingly feeling. As soon as Ashton’s fingers touched Luke’s cheeks, Luke felt his skin go warm, and not from embarrassment.

Luke noticed Aston was humming, probably to calm himself down. Luke learned, over the years that Ashton would hum when he was nervous; it calmed him. Luke smiled, shortly, before he felt Ashton, slowly, kiss him. The kiss was slow, yet, Luke felt the need to kiss more. He had one problem; he had no idea how to kiss. He has never needed to learn what was right, like if he should tilt his head more, or if only a slight tilt was good enough. He never knew if he was supposed to hold on, tighter, to the other person. However, before he could question anymore, Ashton pulled away.

Luke groaned, out of sadness. With the curious thought of why Ashton was not kissing him – which surprised him? He gripped Ashton’ shirt, bringing them even closer.

“Can we do that…again?” Luke mumbled.

“What?” Ashton said, shocked, and so quiet that Luke could barely hear him. Before he could even question it anymore, Luke kissed him, softly, yet passionately.

Luke did not know if he was doing anything right. Nevertheless, he knew he felt right. He knew Ashton must have liked it too, because he could feel a smile coming from Ashton, as they kissed slowly, and softly. Luke felt Ashton’s fingers on his cheek, and as Ashton did that, Luke’s hands – almost automatically – ended up on top of Ashton’s fingers. Luke never noticed, in detail, how long Ashton’s fingers were, compared to his. Luke brought Ashton’s hand down, and intertwined their hands, as he pulled away.

“Why are your fingers so long?” Luke murmured; bring Ashton’s hands near his face, as he kissed Ashton’s knuckles. “I never noticed that before, but I think I do now… Your fingers, themselves, could probably go around my head…” Luke giggled.

“Well, I think it’s just a natural thing… You know, since I’m human and all.” Ashton giggled, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder. “But we should talk.” Ashton said seriously. “So, since obviously you enjoyed that more than either of us intended, we need to discuss what happens now. We could pretend this never happen, and stay here. Or get disowned and end up wherever ‘down under’ is.” Ashton mumbled.

“I don’t know, I mean obviously you like me, and obviously I had like hidden feelings for you – that I didn’t even know about. Obviously, we could just be disowned, and maybe, see if Calum and Michael could join us… That way we’re still like a group…” Luke said, trying to think of solutions.

“That sounds nice, but I’d miss my family… Like I heard you’re never supposed to contact each other…” Ashton trailed off, leaving a sad tension.

“Right… Um… Maybe discuss it with our parents… Like I don’t know… We could say our final goodbyes or something…” Luke suggested, shrugging. Luke felt weird, because he breaking rules.

  * ~~Always be posh~~. Yup broke that.
  * ~~Never date someone of the same gender~~. Basically breaking that.
  * ~~Never talk to someone from a family opposite to yours~~. Yup, broke that one years ago.



“Luke, we can’t just be like ‘yeah I’m dating my best friend and we’re planning to go down under since we’re both guys, sorry guys, I’ll still love you though’ and just leave like that.” Ashton scoffed. “Luke, they deserve more than just being left, without communication, because we decided to break a rule.”

“Ashton that is the thing. We’re here pretending that we want to be what we’re assigned to do. We’re here pretending that hey, maybe we’re supposed to marry girls. We’re here pretending that we don’t want to walk around swearing and acting like, uh, whatever the opposite of posh is… We’re just two kids who listen to rules, despite not believing them. Why should we stay, other than our families?” Luke questioned.

“You’re right, I mean, I’ll miss them – obviously – but I could do so much better knowing that there’s more to life than these rules…” Ashton mumbled. “I guess we could be rebels together.” Ashton said, leaving the two of them in small fits of giggles, with the occasional smile mixed in.

* * *

 

Two days later, the two boys were standing in an unknown building – where apparently you flew from to other places, such as down under. They anxiously waited for two government officials that _had_ to fly with them to down under.

Luke sighed, before he noticed two familiar faces. Making their way through the hallway was Michael and Calum, waving, as they ran, with the other familiar faces of the two government officials.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving, I didn’t think they’d let us…” Michael said. “They almost made an exception for us, until I swore, and it basically ruined our chances of staying. I’m okay with that though. As long as we’re together, it’s all good.”

“Yeah, they almost let us stay, but then, Michael was like ‘this is fucking bullshit, our best friends are leaving to some unknown place because they were caught making out in public’ and I don’t know if we’re going because he swore, or because we’ve talked to you guys. Either way, I’m glad to be as a group still.” Calum said.

“Group hug!” 

* * *

 

Luke noticed that the down under was a long fly away, but even more beautiful than he imagined. He noticed that the skies were even bluer, and that the ground was covered in more than just boring grass. He saw sandy brown colour, which was probably the beach – something he was not familiar with. He saw tall buildings, and bright blue waters. He felt like this new home would not be too bad. In addition, what had better than a greeting, by a smiling face, with a weird accent?

“Welcome home.”

In school, you learned that the present meant more than the past or future ever could. Luke never questioned why, but his suspicions were that maybe life was never this perfect. Maybe there was a life without having one kid, two kids, or having to be a woman and a man couple. Maybe there was a life where you didn’t have to stick to the career you were ‘born’ to do. Maybe there was a life were no one was perfect.

 

Luke always wanted to learn of the past, and when he does, he meets some people along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also like, really, sorry that it was kind of all over the place and a little long and going a little too fast for my liking. But I mean, it's a one shot and there's going to be like a million time skips or not enough, so...
> 
> Also weren't they all kind of like cute. And basically, they were English, like were raised, and shit, in Britain. Down under is like, a pun, to Australia. Thus, the mention of weird accents at the end.
> 
> Anyway, can someone come talk to me on my Tumblr (jeaniusbellwilson) or maybe my Twitter (jabellwilson)?


End file.
